


Control/Descontrol

by Marbius



Series: Wir tun uns weh [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironías de la vida: Dualidad invertida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control/Descontrol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto lo que está ligado a mi imaginación.

**Control/Descontrol**

_Du tust mir gut, / Me haces bien,_

_du tust mir weh / me haces mal_

_Ich bin im Kampf der Liebe. / estoy en la lucha del amor._

_~Kampf der Liebe - Tokio Hotel._

 

Desde tener uso de la razón en la más tierna infancia, Tom siempre creyó que su relación con Bill (la que los clasificaba como gemelos y no como amantes) se podía resumir en dos palabras: Extremos opuestos.

Derecha e Izquierda.

Yin-Yang.

Negro y Blanco.

Tú y Yo.

Bill y Tom.

También… Control y Descontrol, en donde por una vez, los roles se podrían invertir entre los dos.

… Dolor y Placer.

 

La pregunta adecuada no es “¿Cómo caímos en este juego?”, tampoco “¿Cómo salimos de él?”. La opción correcta es “¿Puede esto durar para siempre?”.

Son las tres mismas preguntas que Tom se pregunta al bajar los doce peldaños que lo llevarán al sótano de su casa en Los Ángeles y que con cada paso que da, retumban en sus oídos las posibles respuestas para la última:

«Sí», «Por favor, sí», «Para siempre».

Abajo y esperando por él, Bill alza la cabeza para verlo a los ojos una última vez en los tres días siguientes que su sesión durará. En torno al cuello, lleva lo que cualquiera clasificaría como una de sus gargantillas de cuero, salvo la adición de un aro metálico en la nuca que no se encuentra ahí por motivos estéticos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunta Tom antes de llegar a los pies de la escalera, antes de tener que adoptar su papel y con ello convertirse en lo que Bill necesita por las próximas setenta y dos horas.

—Uh, no —musita su gemelo, veloz para pasar las cintas y cerrarlas con fuerza, tragando saliva y comprobando al mismo tiempo que podrá respirar sin dificultad—. ¿Estás listo?

«No», piensa Tom. «Por supuesto que no». Para algo como lo que van a vivir, nadie puede estar preparado del todo. En un giro al que ya se acostumbró por experiencias pasadas, lo que más desea es enfilar en dirección opuesta y salir de ese sótano. Cerrar con llave esa faceta de él y negar la realidad, pero no puede.

Bill aguarda por él, y Tom no va a hacerlo esperar.

—De rodillas —es su única respuesta, una orden dicha con la firmeza de quien no acepta negativas—. Cabeza abajo. Ya.

Bill obedece. Un mechón de cabello cae sobre su frente y no hace nada por apartarlo; hasta que Tom no lo ordene -si es que lo hace en las próximas horas-, él no puede moverse.

En ese momento, Bill es Control.

Pasando a su lado hasta posicionarse detrás de su cuerpo, Tom tira del aro y hace oídos sordos del gemido prolongado que su gemelo deja salir a pesar de la falta de aire.

Ahora, Tom es Descontrol.

Y hasta que no puedan encontrarse en un punto medio, su juego no tendrá final.

 

El juego no termina hasta que una de las partes lo pide y dice la palabra secreta que lo detendrá todo.

Tom es quien usualmente se quiebra primero, quien cede bajo el peso de lo que hacen y clama por un cese total al fuego, pero no esta vez. En su lugar, Bill jadea para recuperar el aliento y en un balbuceo apenas entendible, suplica para detener todo.

Aún con la cuerda de nylon enrollada alrededor de su mano, Tom tarda un par de segundos en comprender que puede detenerse y lo hace de modo que pareciera salir de un trance; en cierto modo, así lo es. La blancura en sus nudillos se difumina y la fuerza de sus músculos contraídos se libera.

A sus pies, Bill contiene un sollozo que pugna por salir de sus labios. No va a llorar, no ahora que el efímero equilibrio al fin se instaura entre los dos y los convierte en uno.

Justo como debería ser.

—Hey… —Libera Tom algunos de los nudos que lo mantienen rígido y en una postura antinatural—. Respira… Eso es, respira…

Bill tiembla, la piel le arde, las rodillas le duelen y se siente cansado, terriblemente cansado. Sabe que Tom no está en mejor condición que él, pero tiene la mente ofuscada y lo único que le apetece es un baño y dormir, quizá no en ese orden.

—Shhh —lo hace callar Tom, besa su boca y lo alza al vuelo cual si se tratara de una figura de papel a merced del viento.

Cinco minutos después, Bill se encuentra hasta el cuello sumergido en agua tibia; otros cinco más y lo rodea la suave frescura de sus sábanas recién almidonadas.

Una vez terminado el juego y la lucha de igualdad, Tom es Tom y en lugar de azotes y rudeza física, lo mece en brazos y le susurra cuanto (“mucho, mucho por supuesto”) lo siente, cuanto lo ama y necesitaba saber que todo está y estará bien entre los dos.

—C-Claro, Tomi —suspira Bill, los ojos pesados y el cuerpo laxo—. Gracias por… todo.

Todo en referencia al peligroso juego que les gusta disfrutar de vez en cuando, no tan seguido como para crear marcas y una adicción peor, pero si lo suficiente como para saciar la pequeña llama voraz que de vez en cuando consume a uno de ellos al grado de pedirle al otro participar.

Es Control y Descontrol, donde uno vela por las necesidades del otro y adopta el papel que es necesario.

Y porque Tom es un buen hermano mayor (“El mejor del mundo”, en palabras de Bill), es que cumple su cometido al pie de la letra sin rechistar u oponer resistencia.

Llegado el momento, también llegará su turno y será entonces cuando su lugar se encuentre bajo el peso de las cadenas y la falsa suavidad del cuero y el látex, a merced del ánimo y el Descontrol del propio Bill.

Hasta entonces…

Tom abraza con fuerza a su gemelo y lo besa en los párpados, en la punta de la nariz y en los labios. Disfrutará de la calma aparente, se embeberá en ella. Se prometerá que es la última vez y cuando compruebe una vez más que no es así, aceptará con culpa que también lo desea y necesita.

Cederá, y de rodillas, bajará la cabeza.

El ciclo, su juego particular dará comienzo y Descontrol tomará el Control.

Ironías de la vida.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
